Transglutaminase, also known as transamidases, are a family of enzymes which catalyze the amide bond formation of the .gamma.-carboxamide group of peptide glutamine residues with an .epsilon.-amino group of peptide lysine residues.
A number of disease states have been associated with transglutaminase activity. Thus, for example, in acne lesions, transglutaminase activity in sebaceous follicles has been reported by DeYoung et. al., in J. Investigative Dermatology, 82, 275 (1984). Also, the cornified cell envelope in acne has been reported to be a result of transglutaminase activity by Dalziel et. al., Br. J. Exp. Pathology, 65, 107-115 (1984).
Another dermatological disease, psoriasis, is reported to be associated with excessive transglutaminase activity by Bernard et. al. British Journal of Dermatology, 114, 279 (1986).
Cataracts also have been reported to be associated with elevated transglutaminase activities.
Factor XIIIa is a plasma transglutaminase which is the activated form of Factor XIII also known as fibrinase or fibrin-stabilizing factor. It is essential for normal hemostatis and is responsible for the cross-linking of fibrin.
While the activity of this enzyme may be desirable and essential under most circumstances, activity under certain other circumstances can be highly undesirable. Thus, excessive thrombosis, that is, the formation of clot within a blood vessel, gives rise to thrombotic strokes, deep vein thrombosis, variant angina, myocardial infarction, and other medical conditions which frequently result in necrosis of tissues and oftentimes in death of a patient. Even if death does not occur, thrombotic attacks are accompanied by damage to cells to which circulation has been prevented by thrombi formation. Removal of the thrombi by lysis is essential and the rate of lysis may be critical in ultimate patient recovery.
Lysis may occur normally in hours or days by the action of a proteolytic enzyme, plasmin, which is present in plasma as the inactive precursor, plasminogen, and which is activated by plasminogen activators, such as (pro)urokinase, urokinase or tissue plasminogen activator (tPA). Since the occurrence of a thrombotic event calls for rapid remedial action, administration of exogenous tissue plasminogen activator or (pro)urokinase is currently looked to in thrombolytic or fibrinolytic therapy. However, a still further reduction in lysis time is necessary to minimize cell injury.
Since Factor XIIIa is an enzyme responsible for the final event in the coagulation of blood, lysis and maintaining the lytic state can be facilitated by the presence of a Factor XIIIa inhibitor. Moreover, the presence of a Factor XIIIa inhibitor as in a prophylactic treatment would inhibit hard clot formation where thrombosis can be anticipated. Thus, a Factor XIIIa inhibitor is useful in inhibiting thrombosis, in treating thrombosis when used with a plasminogen activator, a platelet aggregation inhibitor, or anticoagulant and in post fibrinolytic therapy in maintaining the lytic state.